Technicalities
by Apparating
Summary: Count on four teenage boys to find the best loophole in McGonagall's rules. Fun marauder's oneshot.


**a/n: Hello to anyone reading this, I appreciate you very much! This is my first piece of writing that I have ever published online, so I'm very grateful for any readers I get and very excited to hear feedback. Thanks again for reading!**

 **Title:** _Technicalities_

 **POV:** _Omniscient_

* * *

Autumn rain drizzled slowly but thickly outside and drummed against the windows and walls of the castle, creating a quiet, steady humming sound. It was late, an ungodly hour to be awake, really, which is why most of the castle seemed to be lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain and the black night sky. That is, with the exception of four Gryffindor boys, each of them completely wide awake in their dorm room.

"Moony, I am just so _bored_ ," One boy said, plopping down onto his best friend's four poster bed.

Remus Lupin muttered a quick "lumos" as the tip of his wand illuminated, washing a blue-ish light into the room and across his bed as he looked down at a very unhappy Sirius Black. He had to stifle a chuckle.

"It's just too late to be out of bed," Peter suddenly spoke up, looking at the two friends from across the room, where he sat on his own four poster.

"Late or not, we could be having loads of fun right now. Just think of the possibilities!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, gesturing wildly with his hands and then letting them fall to his face as he slowly slid off the mattress and onto the floor, appearing defeated.

James scoffed, "Fun? In weather like this? Not likely," but his hazel eyes twinkled with amusement against the pale light of Remus' wand. He was feeling exactly how Sirius was at the moment, though he wouldn't show it.

Peter nodded, "It is pouring." He then gave a big stretch and yawned.

Sirius sat straight up and looked over at him, "Stop that yawning nonsense, Wormtail, you're going to make us all tired. There's got to be something entertaining we can do."

Remus shook his head, the light from his earlier spell beginning to fade, "No, Sirius. Besides, you heard McGonagall last week. If we're caught out of our beds past curfew again, it's 100 points from Gryffindor. I surely wouldn't want to be the cause of something dreadful like that. Would you?"

Sirius groaned out a long disagreement, but it was muffled by his hands that still covered his face. James looked disappointedly down at him, shaking his head. He, too, was bored out of his mind. But Remus was right. They'd caused enough trouble already this year, and it wasn't even October.

"I think it best we all try and get some sleep," Remus insisted a few moments later as the last of his lumos charm went out.

The room was once again dark, and each boy climbed into his own bed and under the covers. Just as some of them began to drift into sleep, some had other plans.

Sirius shot straight up out of bed and whined, rather loudly, "But I'm not tiiiiiiiired!"

Remus looked over at Sirius, and though it was dark, Sirius' eyes were adjusted well enough to know the look Remus had on his face. He'd seen it many times before.

It was his "Are you serious, Sirius?" look. Normally, such an expression would make him burst at the seams in a fit of laughter, but he was simply too concerned about occupying himself with an invigorating activity to laugh.

Suddenly, James sat up and looked at them, too, "I've got it!" He hollered.

"Would you keep your damned voices down?" Remus whispered harshly, almost hissing out the words.

James rolled his eyes and whipped the red and gold comforter off of his legs, standing up, "I have an idea."

By this time, Peter had woken up as well, and was now sitting up in bed, watching James.

"What's your idea?" He inquired.

"Well-"

"No," Remus immediately interjected, "No more. No more ideas, no more plans, no more antics. No more trouble. No more points taken from Gryffindor house, mind you," he finished with a satisfied look in his friends' direction.

James only laughed, "We won't get any points taken-"

"You can't possibly say we won't get caught-"

"Even if we do get caught," James spoke, smirking, "though I doubt we ever would. But provided we get discovered during our activities, if we follow my plan, we won't get points taeken," he stated proudly "or at least- we shouldn't," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Sirius looked at James with look of pure excitement and bliss at the idea of escaping this room and finally having some fun.

Remus shook his head and Peter cleared is throat, "If you don't me asking," he began, "What exactly is this brilliant plan of yours?"

With a sort of dark chuckle and wiggle of his thick eyebrows, James answered: "Of course. Don't you recall McGonagall's warning last week?"

Remus sighed with exasperation, "Yes, that's why we should just go to be-"

James interrupted, not interested in hearing the same thing for the third time that night, "She said we aren't to be caught out of our beds past curfew. Who ever said we have to leave our beds to have a little fun?" James finished with a smirk.

Sirius looked bewildered, "But James, how are we going to get girls up here-"

James smacked Sirius on top on the head, "Not that kind of fun, you idiot."

Despite his reluctance to do anything but go to bed and avoid trouble, Remus found himself laughing. Maybe James' idea wasn't so bad.

Sirius' face suddenly lit up in recognition, "I think I understand what you have in mind now. My apologies from before. But if we're going to do this, we'd better do it then," He supplied, looking between his three best friends, waiting for a response.

"I'm in," Peter agreed, a small smile beginning to decorate his face, "But I'm still unsure exactly what you do have in mind, James."

James grinned a most mischievous grin, "Oh, you'll find out," he then swerved his head to face Remus, a strange challenging twinkle in his eye despite his smile, "Moony?"

After a few seconds of battling with himself, Remus' curiosity and inner Gryffindor got the best of him and he found himself nodding to James, waiting for him to explain in detail exactly what they were about to do.

* * *

"Wooooo Whooooooo!"

Currently, there were four teenage boys and four four poster beds racing fabulously through Hogwart's castle.

You see, the boys had simply enchanted their beds so they move the beds without ever actually moving themselves _from_ the beds.

Yes, James' idea had been a brilliant one indeed.

"You'll never catch me, Moony!" James called behind him as his bed slid gracefully and swiftly along the corridor. Despite his earlier words, Remus was gaining on him.

Peter hollered from beside him, "Woah!" And loud laughter began to fill each of the boy's throats.

Out of nowhere, Sirius' bed came soaring above them, and they had never seen their friend they'd come to call Padfoot look more alive as he flew threw through the air in his four poster and plopped right in front of them, taking the lead in their little race.

"Dude. That was _so_ awesome!" James chanted, following Sirius into the Great Hall.

They glided through the Great Hall, down through the dungeons, and all over their beloved school. They knew they were making quite a ruckus but it didn't matter much to them. They were far too caught up in their fun to notice anything.

That's probably why they didn't notice McGonagall until she was just a few yards in front of them.

Suddenly, all four beds screeched to a stop, each young boy breathless and rosy-cheeked as they came to a stop not two feet from the greying witch, though none of them could fight the bright smiles on their youthful faces.

"What in Godric's great name do you boys think you are doing?!"

"Uh," James scratched the back of his neck, "Racing?" He offered sheepishly.

"It is _far_ passed your curfew," the professor spoke strictly, "You are not to be out of bed! I told you I will be taking 100 points-"

"But Professor McGonagall, you can't take 100 points-" Peter tried.

"Watch me!" She yelled at the boys with an angry glare in her eyes.

Remus cleared his throat, "But Professor," He stated calmly, looking her in the eye, "We never got out of bed."

The witch look bewildered, "W- Wha-"

"We followed all your rules," James pouted, feigning innocence as he looked up at his teacher.

"We weren't caught out of bed past curfew," Sirius spoke matter-of-factly.

At first, the Transfiguration professor looked completely baffled, but then quickly composed herself in front of her students, "Technicalities," was all she said though.

"You really should be more specific with you rules, _professor_ ," James narrowed his eyes at the woman.

She just shook her head, defeated, "Very well. I'll not take any points this time. But no more loopholes! Now, off to bed, the lot of you. It's almost dawn and you have classes in the morning."

With that, she was speeding down the corridor and away from the four boys.

James snorted, " _Technicalities_."

* * *

 **a/n: Alright everyone! Please let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **-** _Hannah_


End file.
